1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fly and insect traps and, more particularly, to fly and insect traps for attachment to an existing light bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that flies and insects are attracted to light sources, and often become trapped in light shades or the like extending around illuminated light bulbs. In the past, various fly traps have been based on this knowledge and, more particularly, have employed a light bulb to attract flies and insects and an enclosure or a container of one type or another for collecting the thus-attracted flies and insects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,456, issued Apr. 12, 1994 to Luc Joban et al. discloses a portable luminous trap for flying or crawling insects having a fluorescent lamp in the centre of an insect ingress zone, with transparent baffles radiating outwardly from the lamp for stunning the insects and causing them to drop downwardly through a funnel opening into an entrapment container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,815, issued Sep. 1, 1992 to Robert M. Birdsong discloses a night light insect trap having a housing which fits over a night light and having a window opening through which light from the night light passes, with a receptacle attached to the housing below a cover on the window, the receptacle holding a substance to which insects adhere. With this arrangement, when insects are attracted to the light from the night light, they jump or fly onto the window cover, become stunned and fall into the receptacle, where they become trapped in the substance in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,273, issued Jun. 28, 1974 to John Novak discloses a fly and insect trap having a cylindrical body with a conical cover closing the top of the body and a conical bottom closing the bottom of the body. The bottom has an opening at an apex portion thereof through which flies and insects can enter the body, being attracted by a bait or an electric light suspended within the body, which then traps the flies and insects within the body.